


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #15 Order

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [17]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Human Experimentation, Memory Loss, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka finally remembers everything.  Unfortunately.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #15 Order

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes. Don't worry. The OC is only temporary.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #15 Order  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Maka Albarn, Death the Kid,  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 1416  


\-------------------------------------  


Maka digs deeper and deeper into her soul to reach the hole. It looks like a scab, but she knows this is the gap she’s been looking for. That weird feeling has been the itchiness of a wound not healed. Maka stretches her hand out and peels off the flaky piece of dried not-blood. The wound reopens and the moment the fresh not-blood touches her fingers, the memories surge in reverse order.

“How did you find me?”

“Kid!”

“Arachne-sama will be so proud!”

“Where am I?”

“Young love, how disgusting.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Maka clutches that last line tightly within her. It’s important. The beginning of the end of the beginning.

“See you tomorrow!” a young Death the Kid happily yelled.

An equally young Maka Albarn grinned back. “Of course! I see you every day!” She gave him a sidelong glance. “Besides. We’ll resonate the whole time, right?”

Kid looked proud. “Of course! I’m a Shinigami! No one can keep my weapon from me!”

Weapon? Maka mouths the word. It doesn’t feel as wrong as it should. Kid-kun’s weapon?

Younger Maka ran to Kami Albarn, but right then another person showed up.

“I’m sorry, Kami, but a 3 Star mission has just shown up and it’s urgent,” she said.

Kami nodded. “Alright. Just let me take Maka to Shinigami-sama’s room.”

The woman smiled. “Oh, no need! I’ll take your daughter for you!”

“Hm, well, if it’s truly urgent, I suppose it’s alright.” She crouched down. “Be good for Cybele-san, alright?”

“Un! I’ll be good, Mama!” Maka happily replied.

Kami left and Maka grabbed Cybele’s hand.

As they walked, Maka asked, “Do I get to play with Kid-kun, Cybele-san?”

Cybele laughed, but there as a rough echo to it that reminded Maka of a roar. “Young love,” her smile faded. “How disgusting.”

Young Maka collapsed and Cybele picked her up. The older Maka felt herself get shoved into the smaller body.

“Weapons are so damn resistant. I thought I was going to have to dose you again.”

“Kid…kun,” Maka mumbled as her eyes closed. She felt him tugging frantically on her soul as the world turned black.

When Maka woke up, she was in a laboratory and strapped to an operating table.

“Finally awake? I was getting sick of waiting.”

“Cybele-san?” Maka groggily asked. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

Cybele laughed and the roar seemed even louder. “Why, Maka Albarn, you have been chosen.”

“Chosen?”

“Yes. You are the beginning of the lab part of my research.”

“What?” There was too much noise in Maka’s head. She didn’t know what was going on.

She took a deep breath and tried to rearrange her thoughts. Oh. The noise was Kid-kun.

“Maka! Are you okay?! Where are you?!” she could feel him ask. She didn’t know the answers though.

“Just. Just keep the link open. I’ll… find you!” Kid yelled. “You’re really far away. I almost can’t feel you.”

Maka blinked. So she needed to stay awake. Okay.

“Cybele-san? What’s going to happen to me?”

“Oh, Maka! It’s going to be wonderful!” Cybele smiled and it looked like all teeth. “Arachne-sama revolutionized the world by creating Weapons.”

Maka didn’t understand, but focused on Cybele’s words anyway.

“The traits didn’t show up in all of the first generations though. Some of the children were weapons to parents who weren’t, but the children of those that partially rejected the weapons, or most of the children of those that showed no traits became Meisters. But what part of “not a weapon,” makes a Meister? Can any Weapon be a Meister?”

“But…” Maka frowned. “I thought most Weapons can’t wield other Weapons.”

“Ah, well, that’s not quite true. Weapons can wield other similar Weapons. A gun Weapon can’t wield a harpoon Weapon.” She leered at Maka. “But say, a scythe Weapon could wield a sword one. Because they’re both blades.”

“Oh.”

“This is where the Weapon and Meister compatibility comes from. Failed long range Weapons became long range Meisters. That sort of thing. Are you following me?”

Maka managed to nod, but it was hard since she had almost forgotten she was strapped down.

Cybele sighed. “Sadly though, Meisters are not very durable. The lack of Weapon blood prevents them from having sturdier bodies, and the Weapon blood is always dominant. This is where you come in.”

“Huh?”

“I want to know what makes a Meister a Meister, so that I can make stronger ones. What amount of physical strength in a Weapon can be carried over to a Meister before the weapon abilities show up? If I can figure this out, I can make Meisters to better match Arachne-sama’s strongest weapons!”

There was a crazed look in Cybele’s eyes that made Maka nervous. “I’m going to take out what makes you a Weapon, and then I’ll take out what makes you a Meister, and I’ll use that essence to make the ultimate Meister. Arachne-sama will be so proud!”

Maka trembled. She focused all of her will and sent a message to Kid. “Goodbye. Be careful,” she thought as hard as she could.

“Wait, Maka? What’s going on?” Kid asked confused. “I’ve managed to get a general area of where you are, but… Are you o—Ahhhhhhhh!!!”

Kid screamed through the link as Maka screamed with him. The surgery had started.

The pain felt amplified by the resonance, but Maka couldn’t figure out how to stop the link. She just screamed and screamed.

Cybele laughed the whole time.

It hurt. It hurt so much until… it just stopped.

“Kid-kun!” Maka yelled one last time before passing out.

Some time later, Maka woke up.

“Oh, hello, Darling. How are you?” Cybele asked.

“Cybele-san? Where am I?”

“Hm? Didn’t we already go over this? No matter. I couldn’t take away your Weapon abilities right away. I could only seal them. It would’ve killed you to do both in one shot, and I still need you alive.” She smiled her predatory grin.

“W-Weapon? What are you talking about?” Maka asked. She was completely bewildered.

Cybele’s eyes widened. “Oh? Really? Tell me, are you familiar with Death the Kid?”

“Who?” Maka frowned.

“Interesting. But yet you still remember me. It seems I’ve inadvertently sealed your memories as well. Well, being a Weapon or Meister _is_ very connected to the soul and heart…”

Her eyes shone as she smiled. “Oh, Maka! You’ve been such a good girl! So helpful! I’m learning so much!”

Maka couldn’t help but smile back. “Really?”

“Yes! And because you’re being so good, I’ll even let you sleep through the next part! It seems you’ll need to keep your mind for me to take proper data after all.”

She placed a mask on Maka’s face. “Breathe slowly and count back from ten, okay?”

“Yes, Cybele-san,” Maka politely replied.

Ten. Nine.

Something felt wrong. She wasn’t supposed to be helping Cybele-san. But she couldn’t remember why.

Eight. Seven.

Mama and Papa are probably wondering where I am, she thought.

Six. Five.

This better hurt less this time.

Four. Three.

Wait. This time?

Two.

“Maka!” Someone frantically yelled.

“Maka! Answer your mama!” someone else echoed.

Mama? Aha! I knew they were worried!

“How did you find me?!” Cybele shrieked.

Cybele-san sounds scared. Oh yeah, I’m supposed to be counting… Where was I?

One.

And the world blackened again.

Maka opened her eyes in Kid’s house to the noise of someone screaming.

Who’s making such a racket? She thought before noticing how much her throat hurt.

Oh. It’s me.

Even though the room was soundproof, Maka knew Kid could hear her. For a brief moment they resonated and Maka felt herself transform.

She felt Kid’s surprise and passed out again.

When she woke up, yet another time, the hole was gone. In fact, she felt too full.

So. So. A scythe. Kid-kun’s scythe.

Maka started laughing at how ridiculous everything was.

Soul mates. Effortless resonance. Resonance as easy as breathing. Wasn’t that what Kid kept talking about when she’d get her headaches?

It all made sense now!

No wonder why it was so hard adjusting to Soul.

Oh, God. Soul. What is she going to do about Soul?

Too much. Too much. Too much.

Maka laughed so hard it hurt and tears started welling up until she wasn’t laughing at all and was just crying.

Too much. Too much. Too much.

She couldn’t stay here. She had to go. Go somewhere.

Maka needed time to think. To adjust. To hide.

Run. Run. Run.

Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch.

So Maka ran.


End file.
